An Oversight's Repercussions
by Ravenz Blade
Summary: At least his tone was somewhat considerate. And he didn't call me Ma'am. I shuddered mentally at the possibility. I was definitely that old to be called Ma'am. With a practiced smile, I met his gaze confidently. Hibari Kyouya X OC One Shot.
1. Chapter 1

I could feel the eyes of others grazing over my…controlled form every once in a while. As uncomfortable as the scrutiny was, I was sure as _hell_ not about to show it.

Nursing my glass of wine, I glimpsed at my cell phone currently keeping me company. Two hours. I cannot believe this. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see the waiter making his way over for the fifth time since my arrival. I didn't even have to look up to see the predictable sympathy that would be glowing from his eyes.

"Miss?"

At least his tone was somewhat considerate. And he didn't call me Ma'am. I shuddered mentally at the possibility. I was definitely that old to be called Ma'am. With a practiced smile, I met his gaze confidently.

"I think I'm done for the night. Check please?"

He nodded once, making his way back to where all the orders were entered into their systems. Hiding a sigh behind an exhale, I finished the rest of my glass.

"Anything else Miss?" the waiter asked as he set down the check.

Shaking my head, I smoothed out my little black dress and stood.

"No, that would be it. Thank you," I said, placing a fifty dollar bill on the check, "Have a good night."

"Thank you Miss. I hope you have a good night as well," he replied, bowing slightly out of courtesy.

I gave another practiced smile before shrugging on my coat and walking out of the restaurant. Fishing out my keys, the car's lights flashed briefly, welcoming me into its confines. Once inside, the car roared to life, trembled from the bass, and struggled to contain the music that screamed from its speakers . My poor baby, enduring my wrath until it subsided.

A quick shift to the gears and I was quickly on my way home.

* * *

Tempted as I was to just haphazardly strip off the dress and accessories and toss them all over the house, it would be such a bitch to find them later when I really did need them again.

Clothes went in the hamper. Earrings and bracelets went into my jewelry drawer. Hot water cascaded down my body, washing away bits and pieces of my irritation. After my therapeutic shower, I changed quickly into a tank top and a pair of shorts, ruffling my hair dry.

I absolutely _cannot_ believe him.

I cannot believe he didn't even b_other_ showing up…on the night of our one-year anniversary. The _nerve_ of that bastard.

I was sorely tempted to break very very fragile objects but experience has taught me that it would just come back and bite me in the ass in the future. So I had no choice but to rein in my anger. The next thing I knew, I was already in my office, one separate from my _husband_. Lord knows we would end up strangling each other.

Pressing a random key on my wireless keyboard, the nearby monitor came alive, prompting a password before unlocking its mysterious digitized contents. My fingers automatically glided over the keys, pressing down on the keys necessary to unlock my desktop. I flipped open the nearby laptop and unlocked that as well. I learned well from past experience that having a synced laptop and desktop would save me from many future headaches. As it loaded, I slid back into my chair and massage my temples.

As soon as the desktop loaded, I began the sync between the two computers. My mind blanked as I ran through my usual routine. Facebook. Public e-mail. Private e-mail. Security sweep on the grounds and within the computers themselves. A few checkups on borderline threats to _Vongola_. After everything checked out and nothing raised any alarms, I settled back into my chair. This was not what I expected to be doing on my one-year anniversary.

A quiet beep from my computer jolted me out of my mental rampage. My eyebrow raised at the person requesting a video chat. Well, it wasn't like I had anything better to do. A small green light at the top center of my monitor lit up, signaling the beginning of the video chat.

"Good evening Tsuna," I sighed.

My dear childhood friend, now my boss, frowned. Usually warm eyes and a relaxed satiated expression were replaced with exhaustion and concern.

"I wasn't expecting to reach you tonight Mayumi," he started out carefully. I'm sure Tsuna learned since his training to succeed as _Vongola Decimo_ that many, if not all, of his Guardians as well as a few select others have quiet a temper. I was not an exception.

I shrugged and for the third time, slid back into my seat, curling my feet underneath me.

"Well, what can I say. I'm sure you know it wasn't by choice." His frown deepened. "What can I do for you tonight Tsuna?"

_Vongola Decimo_ cleared his throat, accepting the change in subject and straightened in his seat.

"As you know, Sasagawa and Gokudera were on recon last month. From what they've told me…I'm worried."

A window popped up on my second desktop monitor, to the right of the main one. Information began to stream in shocking quantities. I barely could read fast enough as biographies and research filtered through.

"_Cipriana Famiglia_? Aren't they in Dino's jurisdiction?"

"They are. He actually brought it to our attention early last month. Dino-nii had his suspicions but it would be too obvious if he sent his men in hence the recon."

I continued to scan through what seemed to be the significant aspects of the information the two Guardians gathered.

"Vincenzo Cipriana died last month, leaving the family to his son, Antonio –"

I rolled my eyes at the lack of originality behind the Italian names.

" – and it's bad, really bad Mayuri. Dino-nii has been suspecting them of treason as well as other crimes. Antonio was allegedly accused of…raping…and killing 27 women."

My eyes widened. That many?

"Was?"

Tsuna nodded gravely. "Gokudera and Sasagawa found proof. This is something that not even the Mafia families will tolerate. Dino-nii read him the crimes he is charged with. He was supposed to surrender himself yesterday but it seems that he had disappeared."

Typical.

"He's stupid to hide. He should know someone will track him down," I murmured, "So I assume the reason I'm being read in is because it'll be my assignment?"

Tsuna nodded. "I was hoping to send you off today but…since it is your anniversary and all, I thought it would fine to push it 'til tomorrow. I didn't expect to you see you online tonight."

"I didn't either."

"Mayuri."

I looked over from the second monitor. Tsuna still looked concerned.

"Even though I'm asking you to, you don't have to."

I chuckled a little. Tsuna was as considerate as always. It was no surprise why he became the next boss. The innate desire to protect everyone ran deep in his blood, from Giotto. That desire became stronger especially when it involved those he really cared about. I was honored to be one of the privileged few.

"I'm sure Gokudera and Sasagawa want to spend some time with their families after the recon. Yamamoto is currently assisting Giannini. Lambo would be useless and would wind up needing a rescue and oh don't sigh like that Tsuna. You know it's true."

A small chuckle left the brunette's lips, making a wise move to let me finish.

"Chrome is currently on maternity leave and you know damn well I value my sleep and sanity. Mukuro would raise hell. And well…sending the Varia is basically just asking the _Cipriana_ _Famiglia_ to be annihilated and you are absolutely out of the question. So that leaves…me."

Tsuna sighed and rubbed his temples.

"Would you like me to go find your husband?"

I shook my head quickly. "Don't waste your time Tsuna."

Leaning forward in his seat, a serious expression appeared on _Decimo_'s face.

"He should know at least," Tsuna murmured, leaning toward the monitor a little, "Even though I know I shouldn't be, your husband still scares me."

I laughed. Tsuna was as strong as they come, perhaps the strongest yet he confessed to a rather rational secret. Apparently, my husband unnerved everyone.

"Please be careful Mayuri."

I smiled a little.

"You know I will Tsuna."

With a resigned sigh, some clicking was heard from his end before a file opened up on my second monitor, detailing the outlines of the assignment. From just a short skim, I already knew that Gokudera was the one who composed it. The man was a tactical genius.

"I'll see you when I come back."

With a designated short key, I ended the video conversation. Temporarily locking the computer system, I headed back to my room to change.

* * *

Everyone has their own specialized uniform when they go on black ops assignments. For the most part, the boys stick to their black and white suit. Quite a turn on as they gun down nearby enemies without breaking a sweat. Personally, I stuck to a tight black shirt with three fourth sleeves, a pair of skin tight leather pants, and a pair of mid calf leather boots. Yes, it was a lot of black but it would camouflage me into the shadows, lowering the chance of me being spotted by enemy eyes and the chance of me being shot to kingdom come. A habit of mine was to strip myself of all jewelry, even my wedding band, except for the simple silver sterling chain that encircled my neck, a simple ankh hanging from it. It was the first present _he_ ever gave me. I never took it off. Though sorely tempted to leave it behind just to spite him, I calmed myself enough to leave it around my neck, tucking it underneath my shirt. Strapping my Glock 17 to my waist, I clipped on extra ammo to the back of my belt. I also hide an assortment of knives and needles on my person, just in case I ran out of bullets.

Unlocking my computers once more, I synced up my laptop before sliding it into its protective case and into my Nike drawstring bag. I also threw in a pair of binoculars that doubled as a night time pair as well. Going back into my…_our_ bedroom, I grabbed a few more necessities before fishing out a piece of paper and a pen.

"_Love is not something you feel. It's something you do."_

_Mayuri_

Placing the slip on his ever pristine pillow, I mentally charged myself and left the comfort of my house. Lord only knew when I would return. From what Gokudera and Sasagawa found out, there was always a security detail around my new target and safe to say, they were highly trained. This should be challenging and a nice release for my current anger.

* * *

Tsuna was jumpier than usual, Gokudera noted as he stood by his best friend. He shared a confused look with his long time friend and rival, Yamamoto, who seemed rather oblivious to their boss' strange behavior.

A small eep was heard from the brunette when the door to his office was loudly slammed open. Tonfas already out and ready to abuse, a murderous glare focused solely on the slightly sweating brunette. Hibari Kyouya made his way silently to Tsuna's desk, his renown purple flames curling dangerously around him.

"Where is _she_?"

Tsuna gulped nervously. Now would be a pretty good time for Mayuri to come home now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes:**

_So I received a request for a series to this former one-shot. I apologize but the best I can do is just a short sequel. I seem to have lost Hibari's character and hope I didn't mutilate it too much in this continuation. I hope you guys enjoy!_

_On another note, I'm not sure who to write about next. I would appreciate any suggestions you guys might have, just send me a message please and I'll do my best!_

* * *

Tsuna glanced over nervously to Gokudera and Giannini.

Both had been glued to their respective computer systems for the past hour, their fingers silently dancing across the black keyboards in an attempt to find any sort of clue. The _Vongola Decimo_ winced when he involuntarily exhaled, triggering the reminder of the nice bruise that was swelling quickly on the side of his face. His cheek, unfortunately, suffered the wrath of his currently fuming _Nuvola_ Guardian. Fortunately, Hibari was too busy at the moment, standing behind an already irritated Gokudera and a sweating Giannini and watching the mass amounts of information that streamed through the monitors.

Exactly an hour ago, Giannini informed Tsuna and his present Guardians that Hibari Mayuri failed to check in her designated time. She was now considered MIA. Safe to say, Tsuna was quite lucky to still be able to walk.

"Mayuri-san is one of the best, Hibari. She'll be fine," Sasagawa murmured in an attempt to provide some sort of comfort to his high school friend. Hibari merely sent a glare his wayand swung to tonfa Sasagawa's hand off his shoulder. The _Sereno_ Guardian had enough experience with Hibari's favorite weapon to know when to pull back to avoid losing a hand.

"Touch me again and _kamikorosu_."

Tsuna rubbed his temples. Though he was more than confident in Mayuri's abilities, she did have a tendency to forget to check in with him while on black ops missions. She always became insanely focused, losing track of everything that had nothing to do with her goal at the present time. All of them thought Hibari was over reacting but none were brave enough to actually say that to his face.

Why was it a good idea to send Mayuri again?

* * *

"Tell me what I want to know and I'll consider letting you go."

The man before me snarled before attempting to spit on me. I scrunched up my face, jumping back in time to avoid the nasty stuff. "I'm not telling you shit. The moment I do, I die. I'm not stupid."

I rolled my eyes. He was stupid enough to get caught apparently. Before I could continue my interrogation, my burn phone beeped once.

"Yeah tomorrow?…Got it…yeah alright. Thanks."

I could see a bead of sweat roll down a now nervous hostage when I turned my attention back to him. With a smirk, I began to load my gun, spinning the silencer on.

"W-Wait please! It was nothing p-personal! It was just a contract."

Making my way over, I twirled my gun around haphazardly. Right before any kill, my flames always stirred within me, a prelude to the flood of adrenaline into my system and I turn into a cold-blooded killer.

"Pl-Please! I have a family! I got my babies to take care of!"

That whole charade of a stubborn ass being loyal to his idiot boss disappeared. _Now_ he was desperate to live. They all were like this. It never changed. Dragging a chair, spinning it on its legs, before I took a comfortable seat, I raised an eyebrow

"Stop lying. You don't have a family."

His eyes widened.

"And while we're on the subject, you are an only child. Your mother died last year. No living relatives. You began working for Cipriana to support your drug addiction. Don't think you can fool me just because I'm young and a female."

I switched the safety off and raised the weapon to the currently bound man's forehead.

"Any last words?"

He began to bawl like a child. It reminded me of Lambo. How I miss that boy.

"_Cipriana! _I'll give you _Cipriana_! Please! Don't kill me! I don't wanna die yet!"

I raised an eyebrow but didn't pull the trigger. The rat before me quickly realized that I was waiting for something that was worth sparing his life.

"_Cipriana_'s going to be at the Mariott tomorrow m-morning. Room 392. His body guards are gunna be wit him. Says he's gunna go underground til this shit blows over."

I quirked an eyebrow. That only left me a few hours to prepare.

"And how do you know this information hasn't changed?"

The man snorted, ready to prepare a witty comeback before his eyes rested on the gun. Apparently, for a split second he had forgotten about that. "I-I got f-friends. That's what they saying Miss! They don't say bullshit!"

I watched him squirm for a bit longer before putting my gun away. He breathed a sigh of relief. Packing up my gear, he began to panic when I hadn't freed him.

"E-ey! Where you going?"

I glance back as I flicked the light off.

"Well, I'm going to go fulfill _my_ contract. You can stay here while I do that."

"Wa-"

* * *

I slammed the door closed, locked it, and went on my way. So much to do, so little time. I glanced at the burn phone. Crap. I was supposed to check in….5 hours ago. Well, I hope Tsuna and the others were still alive.

After dragging the poor girl I had knocked unconscious into one of the nearby custodial rooms, I adjusted the outfit I had stolen from her. Perhaps it was a bad choice to go for someone a small size than me. Sighing, I realized there was nothing to do about it now.

My target had arrived merely two hours ago and demanded the best room service the hotel had to offer. I had to wonder what his father was thinking, allowing this idiotic son to succeed the _famiglia_. I knocked once and announced my arrival. Safe to say, I was not at all surprised to see a large burly man glaring down at me.

I stared back. Being around the Guardians, mainly Hibari and Gokudera, one tends to become somewhat immune to intimidation.

I pulled forward my bubbly practiced smile, tilting my head.

"Hi. Did you order room service?"

The burly man was silently moved aside, revealing a rather…slimeball like creature.

"Why yes I did. Come in come in," he murmured, his eyes focused solely on my face. A lecherous grin crossed his lips. He opened the door wider as an emphasis. This was almost too easy. Antonio Cipriana made his way over to a rather luxurious couch as his bodyguards watched me suspiciously. I could barely contain my _real_ smile as I closed the door behind me.

* * *

I scrunched my face in disgust. What a mess. And I had hoped to finish this cleanly. Antonio had taken the threats to his life apparently very seriously. Those guards were almost as tough as dealing with Gokudera on a day-to-day basis and his infinite love for poor Tsuna. I felt bad for Bella, having to deal with the bromance all the time. A whimper brought me out of my thoughts. Antonio Cipriana laid on the floor near me, his arms stretched to reach the hotel phone that had fallen over.

Without much hurry, I strolled over and kicked it away. His body slumped tiredly. There went his last hope of surviving. With a heavy grunt, he rolled himself over until he was glowering at me.

"Why don't…you…just kill me…already?"

Like with the rat that was currently locked in a hotel room, I pulled up a nearby chair.

"And let you take the easy way out? Don't be silly."

With eyes trained on his face, I aimed the gun at what every man had and treasured. I watched with delight as his eyes widen for the second time that night. Maybe being around the Guardians so much did make me just _slightly_ more bloodthirsty than I was.

Cranking up the volume on the TV, it drowned out the strangled scream as the small kickback of the gun firing rippled through my arm. Blood bubbled out of his dried lips as the pain came in waves. Already bloodied hands attempted to grip what was once there.

I could only hope that the souls that died at his hands, whether directly or not, could rest in peace now. Checking my laptop for any interference that could possibly pop up between now and the drop off time, I was more than satisfied to find that Antonio was on his own with his now dead bodyguards and whatever money he was able to scrounge together before disappearing off the radar.

The muffled groans of pain were like music to my ears.

* * *

Dino's eye twitched as it laid sight on the lumpy white rolled up present left at his doorstep. In very clear and familiar handwriting, the note stated the present for him since Tsuna never gave her orders to kill, but to catch. And since the Cipriana was technically in his jurisdiction, Dino would decide what would become of him.

The blonde shook his head as blood pools began to appear on the once pristine sheets. A muffled moan of pain was heard.

At least she left him mostly alive for him to deal with.

* * *

"Still no sign?"

Gokudera shook his head, reclining back in his chair to stretch the sore muscles in his shoulder. Feeling a rather familiar murderous intent burrowing into the back of his head, he matched Hibari's expression with one of his own.

"That damn woman of yours is probably fine. You know how she gets during missions," Gokudera finally pointed out. That was the last thing he said for Hibari had quickly tonfa'd the poor genius, instantly knocking him out.

"Now Hibari-san, that's uncalled for. Gokudera has been helping us locate Mayuri for the past day," Tsuna finally said, immersing himself once more as the boss of the _Vongola Famiglia_. He had to stand up to Hibari occasionally, despite his very conscious fear of the man.

The tension that had been building over the last several hours finally broke when a familiar face entered the conference room. Dark hair cascaded around her shoulders as dark green eyes scanned the room. Her once immaculate outfit was now tainted with an unnerving amount of blood and tears.

"Mayuri! Are you alright?"

The girl shrugged before carefully placing her bag on the floor.

"Perfectly. I already gave _Cipriana_ to Dino."

When noticing that her boss was more focused on the amount of blood on her clothes, she waived away his worries. "Not mine."

Before she could say anything else about the mission she was just on, Mayuri cried out in pain, clutching her head from the sudden attack. Once her eyes stopped watering, she turned her glare on the man behind her.

"Ma-Mayuri! _Daijoubu desu ka_?"

Tsuna was tempted to see if she was alright but it was never wise to come between whatever fight those two were having. He already had a bruised cheek for his troubles.

Without a word, she effortlessly snatched one of her husband's tonfas, whacked him rather hard with it several times before throwing it over her shoulder and walking out of the conference room. The room turned dead silent as Tsuna and the others watch Hibari retrieve his tonfa and stalk after his wife.

Tsuna groaned. He could only imagine how long it would take for them to kiss and make up.

* * *

I definitely married a bastard.

Since when was he allowed to hit me that hard with his damn tonfas?

Bastard.

As quiet as he walked, I could still hear his almost silent foot falls behind me as I made my way to one of the guest bedrooms in Tsuna's mansion, one that was reserved for me and Hibari as our home away from home. I slammed the door open, knowing that if I slammed it close on my husband, Tsuna would have to pay for it to be fixed after Kyouya broke it down.

Grabbing some extra clothes, I almost made it to the bathroom before I was jerked back. That glare was gone from Kyouya's face but that displeased air still surrounded him. I raised an eyebrow and tried to get my wrist loose to no avail.

"Let go, Kyouya."

"Are you giving me orders?"

I raised an eyebrow.

"No. I'm requesting that you let go of my wrist before you _break_ it," I pointed out.

Though he didn't release me, his grip loosed slightly, enough for blood to course through. I was tempted to play stupid, to not know exactly why he was mad but I did. I forgot to check in…again. Half of me knew played with the idea that I subconsciously forgot, just to make myself feel better for when he stood me up for our anniversary. Did he even care?

I winced as the hit from Kyouya's tonfa began to really hurt. Before I even reached up to rub the pain away, a callous hand pressed against the superficial wound. The warmth soothed the pain into a slightly blissful state. When looking up to my husband, his dark eyes revealed nothing. It felt like I was no closer to understanding or knowing him than I had before we were married.

With a sigh, I realized that his grip was loose enough now to break. So I did. And made my way to the bathroom for a well-deserved shower.

* * *

Imagine my surprise to see my husband still in our room. I thought he would've disappeared by now. I ignored him as I dried my hair in the vanity. Honestly, one of these days, his staring is going to burn holes in me.

As I brushed my hair, I watched my ever-temperamental husband walk up behind me. Stopping next to me, a box rattled lightly as it landed on the vanity surface. Curious, I picked it up and opened it. Inside was a matching bracelet to the necklace that hung around my neck. Without a word, he picked the bracelet out of the simple box and fastened it around my wrist. It was a simple bracelet with cute charms, some of which had their internal bells taken out no doubt by Kyouya's hand.

It was beautiful…but I wasn't about to let him off the hook yet.

"You still left me at that restaurant for over two hours, Kyouya."

He merely raised an eyebrow.

"I hate crowding."

I stared at his excuse. Did he really just say that?

"You're the one who _made_ the reservations! If you didn't want to eat there, I was _fine_ with that. But it was _our_ anniversary dam-mmph!"

I was quickly silenced by a hard kiss, strong arms pinned me against an equally strong body. Left momentarily breathless, he looked down at me with those piercing onyx eyes of his.

"Be quiet or do I have to bite you to death?"

I blinked. He actually looked serious enough to do it.

"Now, I spent hours with stupid herbivores _crowding_ around me. I'm not in a good mood."

I sighed. As usual, two wrongs do not make a right. I had to assume to Hibari dealt with Gokudera, who I saw knocked out, and Sasagawa while trying to figure out if I was still alive or not. I'm surprised he didn't just use his own intelligence network.

"So basically we fucked each other over then huh?"

He made that…sound again. I assume he took it as a yes.

As much as he irritates me to no end at times, he was still the person I love with all my heart, the person I married, the person whose side I pledged to stand by forever despite whatever came our way.

Draping my arms around his tall frame, I leaned up and pecked him softly on the cheek.

"Thank you for the anniversary present Kyouya. It's beautiful."

That dark predatory gleam to his dark eyes came back.

"I never said that was your anniversary present."

I tilted my head in confusion. "So what _is_ my present then Kyouya? Surely you didn't expect me to forgive you with no present," I teased a little.

A familiar growl echoed from his lips as they captured mine once more. I couldn't help the startled yelp when he abruptly lifted me from the ground, my legs wrapping around his waist. I bit my lip in anticipation as his lips travelled to my neck, his teeth scraping the flesh.

"_Kamikorosu._"

I bit my lip in anticipation. I can only imagine what anniversary sex and make up sex was going to feel like. From the hungry look in his eyes, in his mannerisms, I knew I was in for it and he wasn't letting me go until he was satiated.

At least nothing other than Gokudera's head was damaged. Tsuna was probably grateful that.


End file.
